Dark Breed series
Dark Breed series by Sable Grace Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Post-Apocalyptic / PNR Series Description or Overview The gates of hell have opened, and one woman will stand in the crossfire as the Dark Breed—vampyre, demons, shape shifters—and mankind fight their last battle for survival. Kyana is half Vampyre, half Lychen ... and the last of her kind. Determined, dangerous, and damned, she has no love for the mortals who have imprisoned and misused her. But when the Order of Ancients entrusts her with a mission—to find the key that will send the Dark Breed back into Hell for eternity—Kyana has no choice but to accept. She is furious to learn her assignment comes with an escort ... Ryker, a demigod and fierce warrior who long ago found a way under her skin and stayed there. In a shaky alliance, they discover an ancient cult with dangerous motives and a god who seeks to destroy all others. And as Kyana begins to feel the heat that threatens to bind her to Ryker, she knows she has to resist. For it could only mean the undoing of them both. Lead's Species Vampire/Were hybrid Primary Supe Dark Breeds: Vampires, demons, shifters What Sets it Apart Takes place after the gates of Hell have already opened Narrative Type and Narrators Books in Series Dark Breed series: # Ascension (2011) # Bedeviled (2011) # Chosen (2012) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides * 0.5. Before the Fall (2011) World Building Setting Set in St. Augustine, Florida— in a post-apocalyptic world just weeks after the gates of Hell Places: * Hades * River Styx * Below * St. Augustine * Jordan * Hades * Tartarus Supernatural Elements ✥ Vampyres, demigod, warrior, demons, shape shifters, creatures from Hell, Greek gods, ancient cult, Chosen, Lychen (werewolf), mystical key, seer, Glossary: * Dark Breed: rogue Vampyres, demons, and shape shifters * Chosen: God replacements (after the previous god wanes) * Dark Breed: rogue vampyres, demons, shifters * Eyes of Power: Zeus' staff, Poseidon's trident, Hades' amulet, etc. 'Groups & Organizations': * Ancient Order: employs various immortals as warriors to keep the Dark Breed from decimating the human population. Supes who work for the order are sworn never to harm or take blood from mortals. World Set in St. Augustine, Florida, this series takes place in a post-apocalyptic world just weeks after the gates of Hell have been opened to allow all manner of nasty creatures to wreak havoc on the earth. Mortals have been evacuated to tent cities in strategic areas around the world, but they are still in danger. In control of all of the supernaturals is the Ancient Order, which employs various immortals as warriors to keep the Dark Breed (rogue Vampyres, demons, and shape shifters) from decimating the human population. Supernaturals who work for the order are sworn never to harm or take blood from mortals. This world has three realms: * Above (mortal earth where all mortals and a few nonhumans reside) * Below (where nonhumans conduct their daily business) * Beyond (home of the gods, aka Olympus). Here is Kyana's description of Below: "This was where magical herbs were tended, where lesser gods and demigods resided, where the Order's Vamps hid from daylight. It served as a mirror to the Earth, so to speak, where the sun burned hot and bright, but was merely an illusion, just as were the sea, the moon, and the stars. In other words, Vamps could sunbathe Below without becoming a spectacular fireworks event." (Ascension, p. 7). Access between the three realms is through portals. The supernaturals at the top of the pecking order are the Greek gods and goddesses, from Ares and Artemis all the way up to Zeus. Unfortunately, there is one major problem. The gods and goddesses can only do their magical thing for a century or two, but then their powers begin to wane (kind of like a run-down battery), and they must be replaced. Their replacements are called Chosen, and the gods and goddesses must locate and train their Chosen before they fade out. As the series begins, someone is murdering the Chosen, and that is creating severe problems among the ever-weakening gods and goddesses since there will be no one to take their places Protagonist The series heroine is Kyana Melek Aslan, a half-breed tracer for the Order: half Vampyre and half Lychen (werewolf). Her job is to track down Dark Breed miscreants and bring them to justice. She and her fellow tracers are also trying to track down the missing Chosen and rescue them before they are murdered. Kyana was turned into a Vampyre two centuries ago after being beaten nearly to death by her abusive husband, a rich sultan. She has no love for humans, believing that they are cruel and careless beings who create most of their own troubles, but she protects them nonetheless, by hunting down and disposing of Dark Breed. ~ Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Ascension: The gates of hell have opened, and one woman will stand in the crossfire as the Dark Breed -- vampyre, demons, shape shifters -- and mankind fight their last battle for survival. Kyana is half Vampyre, half Lychen... And the last of her kind. Determined, dangerous, and damned, she has no love for the mortals who have imprisoned and misused her. But when the Order of Ancients entrusts her with a mission -- to find the key that will send the Dark Breed back into Hell for eternity -- Kyana has no choice but to accept. She is furious to learn her assignment comes with an escort... Ryker, a demigod and fierce warrior who long ago found a way under her skin and stayed there. In a shaky alliance, they discover an ancient cult with dangerous motive and a god who seeks to destroy all others. And as Kyana begins to feel the heat that threatens to bind her to Ryker, she knows she has to resist. For it could only mean the undoing of them both… ~ Sable Grace: ASCENSION: A Dark Breed Novel ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Bedeviled: She has done the unthinkable-- turned her best friend into a Dark Breed: part Vampyre, Lychen and Witch... Kyana thought only to save her friend's life when she fed Haven her blood; instead, she created a monster. Now the woman she thought of as a sister is under the spell of an ancient, vengeful god, determined to set him free and wreak havoc on the mortal world...and only Kyana can stop her. But time is running out. In just seven days, Kyana's Vampyre and Lychen abilities will be gone and she'll be completely transformed into the Goddess of the Hunt -- and her blood ties to Haven will be severed. By her side is Ryker -- ally, demigod, lover -- who will sacrifice everything to keep Kyana safe...even the attraction that burns between them. Together they have one chance to save Haven from herself... To save humanity from Hell on earth. ~ Sable Grace: BEDEVILED: A Dark Breed Novel ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—Chosen (2012): The ranks of tough, beautiful, and sexy heroines who battle supernatural evil have grown since the early days of Buffy the Vampire Slayer--and none are tougher than author Sable Grace's half Vampyre-half Lychen warrior Kyana. Paranormal romance fans who regularly devour the bestselling novels of Jeaniene Frost, Pamela Palmer, and Sherrilyn Kenyon will be mesmerized by Chosen, Grace's third breathtaking Dark Breeds adventure. This time her unstoppable avenger takes on her new role as Goddess of the Hunt, joining with Ryker--the new Zeus and Kyana's one true love--to save the world from vampires, demons, shapeshifters, and all manner of supernatural creatures of the night, in a battle that could carry them to the fiery depths of Hades itself. ~ Goodreads | Chosen (Dark Breed, #3) by Sable Grace Category:Series